fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadet School
Cadet School is a large guild trying to stick to a a regular schedule of raids (see below) that are currently only attended by a few out of the somewhat 100 members. Everyone is welcome to join and especially if you would like to raid with us, apply now! The whole guild and especially the organization of everything suffered a great blow when the wonderful guild founder, Gem Sparklebutt, decided to leave for good. Regular guild life has however now returned under the reign of Gobbel Digobb. Know your guild officers! *Gobbel Digobb (Facebook BFF Link) also known as flusen is the current Guild Leader You have to friend Gobbel Digobb before you can become a full guild member. This isn't some sort of conspiracy, it's so that you can mail Gobbel in game (and vice versa). You don't have to BFF Gobbel (but it would nice if you did ;-)) (unless you're playing on facebook; it seems that BFF-ing or being fb-friends is necessary for mailing people to/from facebook). *Frida Calendine * Jasmintee (Facebook BFF Link) * LordLancelot (Facebook BFF Link) * sofhos McWrigglewalk (Facebook BFF Link) * Vryx (Facebook BFF Link) If you friend your friendly Guild Officers you can mail them and they can mail you. Do it! Chatroom The current, and hopefully last, chatroom is now ... http://mibbit.com/?channel=%23CadetSchool&server=irc.mibbit.net ( http://tinyurl.com/cadetschoolchat ) irc://irc.mibbit.net/CadetSchool BFF your guildies! Having guild members for your BFFs can be handy - especially if you are online for the same event. Also if you have the guild officers in your "All Friends" list then you can mail them if you need help. Please add your Kongregate Name (F.U. Name) and F.U. Friend link to the list below. (Guild officers shown in bold). Friending (not BFFing) the Guild Leader is mandatory - it allows her to send you private messages. See the Cadet School Forum for the list of friend links. Guild Procedure During Raids *Connect to the chatroom during the raid. It is the guild's War Room, new on the spot decisions are made there, and it is also the place to ask for healing money. *Try to get to the raid with as much AP as you can. *Check your mail! Guild Raid Schedule The standard times are * Friday 4pm (UTC) Dyslexia's Lair Phase 1 * Saturday 4pm (UTC) Dyslexia's Lair Phase 2 * Wednesday 8pm (UTC) Raiders For the Lost Shark Time Zones Times are given in Coordinated Universal Time (UTC), this is equivalent to Greenwich Mean Time (GMT). If you want to know what time the raid is for you, please refer to this handy Time Zone Converter. Teams Raids on Dyslexia's Lair come in two phases with Phase 2 usually following 24 hours after Phase 1. Some tasks cannot be done by those under level 10 so activities may be divided up by level. Guild Raid Participants Raiders for the Lost Shark requires at least 10 participants. Phase 2 of Dyslexia's Lair require at least 6 particpants. Participants are asked to turn up to the chatroom at the start of the raid / phase so we can check there are enough people to go ahead. Dyslexia's Lair Plan of Attack Chat: In order to help coordinate things please come to the Cadet School Chat Room. * Guild Leader starts the raid. Everybody in the guild gets an automatic mail notifying them. * Phase 1 ** Phase 1 starts on Friday 4pm (UTC) During the following 24 hours members are encouraged to: **# Kill minions (but NOT the last 10) **# Take 1 (ONE) Incubated Porkin Egg from the guild vault to deposit in the lair (that's enough to guarantee the Kewl L00tz) **# Collect Porkin Eggs and deposit them in the guild vault **# Please DO NOT '''incubate any eggs, it's waste of adventures, your friendly guild leaders will take care of it. * '''Phase 2 **Phase 2 starts on Saturday 4pm (UTC) This phase begins only if there are enough players online (in the chatroom) During the following 2 hours: **# All able members collect dots from the Sar Chasm **#when enough dots have been hoarded they are deposited in the lair by the guild leader. **#AP roll to see that we have enough ap to go around **#all online members destroy hwelp eggs (no running away from Dyslexian Hwelps if there's not enough AP among all participating guildies) * Teh Win! If all eggs are smashed, and all dots thrown within 2 hours after Phase 2 starts we win. Everyone who participated can go to the Lair to pick up teh l00tz. 'Practical notes: ' * RULE 1. All participants should ensure they start phase 2 with 50 AP (or nearly 50AP). * RULE 2. All participants have to log on to the chat so the attack will be coordinated. Return to Prominent Guilds mar